The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to improving the quality of a non-leaded semiconductor device.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a resin-sealed type semiconductor device, a sealing sheet is brought into close contact with bottoms of at least lead portions of a lead frame with a semiconductor chip mounted thereon. The sealing sheet is a functional member for protecting the bottoms of the lead portions lest a sealing resin should lap on the lead bottoms and for exposing the lead bottoms as stand-off portions of a desired value (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively, the sealing sheet is a functional member for protecting the bottoms of the lead portions lest a sealing resin should lap on the lead bottoms and for exposing the lead bottoms and bottoms of land electrodes as stand-off portions of a desired value (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).    [Patent Literature 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-127090 (FIG. 6)    [Patent Literature 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-26223 (FIG. 6)